


The Proof of Nurture

by Aer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author meditates on reincarnation and grudges, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, in the guise of two characters convo about such, more like clearing the air so that the ship can get underway, not actually very shippy, so beware authorial soapbox I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Chrollo didn’t actually expect an answer when he asked Kurapika why he hadn’t tried to go for two out of two of his lives. He definitely didn’t expect the answer he got.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	The Proof of Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gotten sucked into KuroKura hell and after plowing through most of the tag, decided to take a stab at writing them myself. Chrollo is a hard one to characterize for me in general, so I hope you enjoy my take on him here! 
> 
> This is also kind of a place for me to muse on how they might work if they reincarnated with their memories, but so far removed from the events of canon that it basically doesn’t look like the same place at all.

“You know, I’m honestly surprised that you haven’t tried to kill me yet.”

“Hmm?” Brown eyes didn’t even lift from the notebook in front of him.

Chrollo huffed a laugh at the absent minded noise, and nudged his toe against the other’s shin.

“I _said_ , I’m honestly surprised you haven’t tried to kill me yet.” He repeated, his lips quirking as he waited for his words to register. 

The pen that had been tapping against his companion’s lower lip for the past ten minutes abruptly halted as fine blond eyebrows shot upwards. 

“Why would I do that?” Kurapika asked. He sounded more like he was inquiring why Chrollo might recommend one restaurant over another, rather than the possibility he would attempt to kill the man seated across the table. 

Chrollo just kept smiling as he took a sip of his coffee. “Take your pick.” He offered. “As I recall, you had a whole laundry list of reasons when you hunted me down in your last life.” 

Kurapika hummed, finally setting down the pen as his attention shifted fully to Chrollo. “You picked _now_ to have this conversation?” He sighed, exasperated. 

Chrollo shrugged. “Is there ever a good time? I hadn’t found one yet.”

Kurapika’s eyes rolled skyward for a moment in a loudly speaking moment. “You still haven’t.” Kurapika refocused on his face. “But very well. I suspect we aren’t going to get anything more done until I indulge this sudden whim of yours anyway.”

Chrollo’s smile widened, but he stayed silent, offering neither confirmation or denial, though Kurapika was, of course, correct. Kurapika huffed another sigh and leaned forward, fingers tapping restlessly on the notebook in front of him. 

“Before we get into unpacking my ‘laundry list’,” he pronounced the words with distaste, “let’s address the most obvious reason.” 

Chrollo raised his eyebrows, schooling his face into a show of attentiveness. Kurapika snorted, but continued speaking, ticking off his points on long, elegant fingers.

“You _died_. So did every one of the people ever involved in my clan’s death and desecration. So did _I_. By any measure of the word, I _got_ my revenge.” Kurapika shrugged, shoulders loose and fluid. “Reincarnation is meant to be a fresh start, a soul wiped clean to try again. Just because we’ve carried our memories forward doesn’t mean I should also carry my grudges- no matter how well deserved.” He added, eyes flashing steel hard for a second. 

Chrollo tipped his head to the side, acknowledging the statement. “But reincarnation is meant to be without our memories. We are supposed to be new people, and you and I are the same as we were.” He pointed out, voice mild. One would never think, to listen to him, that he’d be arguing reasons Kurapika should kill him. 

They were well matched that way. 

Kurapika rolled his eyes again. “No, we aren’t.” Chrollo tilted his head forward, wordlessly inviting Kurapika to continue. 

“We might have their memories and their souls, but fundamentally the Kurapika and Chrollo of the past are different people. These bodies and these minds grew up learning different lessons, having different experiences to shape us, and so ultimately we aren’t the same. It’s the ultimate in nature versus nurture, and I’d say nurture wins.” 

Chrollo propped his cheek on his fist. “Does it now?” He drawled, raising one eyebrow. Kurapika scowled at him, but otherwise didn’t react to the unspoken provocation. 

“You haven’t killed a single person in this life. You have the ability- you’ve never needed Nen to kill and you know it. But still, you haven’t. And neither have I. This world’s rules and morals are different, and we absorbed them from the time we were infants, too young to remember who we once were.” Kurapika pointed out. “We grew differently.”

Chrollo smiled lazily. “Maybe I just haven’t found anything worth killing over yet.” 

“You and 99 percent of this world.” Kurapika countered, voice flat, clearly unimpressed. “Besides, can you honestly tell me that Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of the infamous Spiders, would decide to go to college for a degree in Literature?” 

Chrollo snorted, but nodded. “Point to you.” He said, amused. “So, about that laundry list...” He trailed off, raising his eyebrows invitingly.

Kurapika folded his arms, snorting. “Don’t even. You were the one that decided to derail things.” Chrollo shrugged, not bothering to deny it. “Let’s count off my reasons, then.”

Kurapika leaned forwards in his chair, flicking up one finger. “First, the death of my parents- whom you’ll find are alive and well in this world. Unless you’ve rediscovered a need to orphan me again?” He tilted his head at Chrollo, and amused, Chrollo shook his head. Kurapika nodded. 

“Exactly. Second, the death of my best friend- also alive now, though he doesn’t remember our last life together, which is arguably for the best anyway.” Kurapika paused for a moment, eyes flickering down. “For all that I’ve done my best to view this as a second chance, I won’t deny that our past is a painful one, and not a memory I’d wish on anyone, much less Pairo.” 

“Even me?” Chrollo asked, lips still set in a small smile that he knew didn’t reach his eyes. He... didn’t actually know what he wanted the answer to be. 

“Yes, even you.” Kurapika rolled his eyes again. “Did you miss the part where I made it very clear I don’t consider you an enemy anymore?“

Chrollo spread his hands, smile warm now. “Just thought I’d check.” 

“Anyway.” Kurapika waved a hand dismissively before lifting another finger. “Third, the extinction of my clan and by extension, the Scarlet Eyes.” Kurapika’s eyes bled that fascinating shade of red. “Which, as evidenced by myself and many others- you failed.” He leaned back in his chair with an air of finality. “And instead of being consolidated in one tiny clan, they’re spread across the globe in a dozen different families, much harder to track down and massacre should you ever get the urge.” 

Chrollo shook his head again, a wordless denial. He didn’t. In some ways, he didn’t even remember what had driven him to lead the massacre before. Some would probably consider him a worse monster for that, but in truth, it was probably better he didn’t. 

Chrollo couldn’t quite bring himself to say anything, but his heart felt... light. He hadn’t expected much from his question, mostly meant it to needle Kurapika, see what kind of reaction he’d get from the blond. It had been a long, boring day, and Kurapika shouting at him would at least have broken the monotony. 

Kurapika always did surprise him. He kept forgetting that. 

Kurapika picked up his pen. “And finally, because I intend to graduate with excellent grades and killing my partner on a class project worth 25% of our grade a week before it’s due would just be stupid. Though with how many times you’ve delayed us so far, I’ll admit it’s tempting.” He shot Chrollo a look, hard but somehow still friendly. “So, if you’re quite done...”

Chrollo laughed and scooped up their empty coffee cups . “I’ll grab us a refill. We’re gonna be here a while with _that_ attitude.” 

Kurapika’s annoyed growl followed him all the way to the counter.


End file.
